


Today at the Amusement Park

by Jsq86



Series: Write the Story prompts [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Malec, blind date au, prompt, write the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86
Summary: Malec go on a blind date to a carnival





	Today at the Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> A Malec AU ficlet based on a prompt in a Write The Story book I bought recently. The only things to go by are the title, and these words should be included: 
> 
> ◇Ferris wheel ◇revive ◇dinosaur ◇split ◇disk
> 
> ◇assumption ◇exceed ◇narrow ◇snickerdoodle ◇join
> 
> A/N: Written quickly with minimal editing, so it’s not very detailed and sorry if there are mistakes 🙃   
❗️Descriptions and personalities of Alec and Magnus are based off the books ❗️

“Alec!” Isabelle hollered to her brother as she saw him walking down the hall. “There you are! Come here! Come, come, come.” She ran up to him and grabbed him by the hand, then pulled him to where she’d been sitting in the living room, and he trudged after her reluctantly. 

“What, Iz?” Alec asked impatiently. 

“I have a surprise for you,” she beamed, and he narrowed his eyes. Surprises from his sister usually involved her either making something for him to eat that always ended with him in the bathroom for most of the night, or blind dates she was always trying to set him up on. She’d been right in her assumption that he was gay, despite his never actually telling her, but her choices always bombed, and he wasn’t sure why he kept agreeing to them. 

“I already know this is a date,” he said before she could continue. “I just don’t know whether it’s a date with a toilet or with one of the ‘winners’ you always seem to find.” His voice dripped with sarcasm, and Isabelle scoffed. 

“First of all, dial down the arrogance. Second of all, I think you’ll really like this guy.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” 

Isabelle blew out an exasperated breath and counted to five. “His name is Magnus—“ 

“Nope, forget it,” Alec cut her off and threw his hands up. There was no way he was going on a blind date with someone named _Magnus_. What did she take him for? Isabelle huffed in annoyance and thrust her phone at him. 

“_Anyway_,” she said loudly so Alec couldn’t interject again, “he’s the new Chem TA at my school, and he just moved here, and he was saying how much he would love to go to that carnival that’s this weekend but he doesn’t know anyone—“ 

“Isabelle,” Alec cut her off again, and she grit her teeth at being continually interrupted. “I can’t go to an amusement park with someone I just met. That’s too…awkward.” He cringed and crossed his arms in front of him. Isabelle saw where her brother was coming from and her face fell. She herself probably wouldn’t have been comfortable going on a blind date to an amusement park either. 

“Wait!” she said, perking up suddenly. “What if we all went? Me and Simon, and Jace and Clary.” 

Alec thought for a minute. “Even still,” he shook his head. Isabelle jumped from her chair and grabbed her phone from Alec, who hadn’t even looked at it. 

“Alec, did you even _look_ at the picture?” She waved the phone in his face, then stopped and held it there. Alec backed up a step, then took the phone from her again. On the screen was this Magnus guy’s Instagram page, and as much as Alec didn’t want to admit it, he was _hot_. He scrolled through the feed, just to get an idea of who this guy was, before handing the phone back to his sister. He frowned and took a deep breath, then looked up at the ceiling in defeat. 

“Fine,” he said quietly, and Isabelle squealed so loud he thought his ears would burst. 

The group of five met at the ticket booth, and Alec took everyone’s cash and bought enough tickets to go around. 

“So where is this guy?” Jace asked next to him. He had his arm around his girlfriend Clary’s shoulders as he looked out into the crowd that was growing by the minute. It was still light out, but would be dark soon enough, bringing the cool summer air and the crowds with it. 

“He’ll be here,” Isabelle answered for Alec, and shot Jace a look. Her boyfriend Simon stood next to her. 

“So is this guy for real? What kind of a name is _Magnus_ anyway?” he asked, pushing his glasses farther up on his nose. 

“Well, my mom thought just calling me ‘The Greatest’ would get me beat up,” Magnus said as he walked up behind him. 

Simon jumped, and Isabelle quickly intervened before he could embarrass himself further. 

“Magnus! So nice of you to join us!” she grinned and they kissed each other’s cheeks. 

“Isabelle, you’re as radiant as ever,” Magnus smiled back, and tilted his head at her fondly. 

“Let me introduce you to my friends,” she said. They stepped out of the way of the ticket booth and into an empty spot near a tent serving giant turkey legs. 

“Everyone this is Magnus. Magnus, this is my boyfriend Simon, my brother Jace and his girlfriend Clary.” They all shook hands, and Isabelle turned to her brother. “And this is Alec,” she said and motioned as if she were showing off a car. Alec had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He also had to resist the urge to stare as he shook Magnus’s hand. His instagram pictures didn’t do him justice. He didn’t think someone named Magnus would exceed his expectations, but he’d been wrong. Magnus was tall and thin, but looked like he worked out. He wore a ribbed tank top that showed off his biceps and Alec once again told himself not to stare. 

“So, shall we go?” Isabelle said, pulling Alec from his thoughts. 

They all rode several rides together, but as the sky darkened, the two other couples had somehow drifted off on their own, leaving Alec and Magnus alone. Being in a group had kept them from really conversing with one another, and they now stood awkwardly near a tent serving carnival food. Alec’s stomach rumbled. He hadn’t eaten much that day and it was hours past dinner time. 

“Would you like to split a funnel cake, Alexander?” Magnus asked, breaking the ice, and Alec’s mouth quirked up at the use of his full name. He would’ve snapped at anyone else, but coming from Magnus, he found it didn’t bother him as much. 

“Um, sure. My treat,” he said and began getting out his wallet, but Magnus held up a ringed hand. 

“Ah, ah. You paid for the tickets. I’ll get this.” Magnus ordered, and soon they had a heaping plate of steaming funnel cake, topped with cinnamon, powdered sugar, and whipped cream. There was no where to sit, so they walked and ate at the same time, picking at the hot dessert, and trying not to inhale all the powdered sugar. At one point, Magnus had made a joke about someone who’d been wearing nude leggings, and Alec had snorted so hard he blew a cloud of white sugar into Magnus’s hair, which resulted in Alec then laughing so hard he almost choked on his dessert. 

After Alec’s laughing fit had subsided, Magnus handed him a handful of napkins to clean off the excess sugar on his face he’d gotten there after he’d wiped at his tears with powdered-sugar-covered hands. 

“Remind me to never eat funnel cake with you again,” Alec laughed. 

“But it was so delicious,” Magnus pouted. “Tasted like snickerdoodles.” 

Alec just shook his head and threw his napkin and plate away. 

“What now?” he asked. Magnus tapped a long finger on his temple and looked around, and suggested they try the Fun House. The first stop inside was the spinning disk. Alec and Magnus sat down in the middle with the other patrons, and soon the disk started moving. As it spun faster and faster, neither could stay in the middle for long, and they laughed and tumbled down the disk as the centrifugal force threw them against the padded far wall. Magnus landed on top of Alec and Alec watched Magnus cracking up on top of him. Neither seemed to care about their compromising position, and Alec was surprised at himself that he was having such a good time. He hadn’t laughed so much in one night for as long as he could remember, and certainly never on a blind date. 

As they went through the Fun House, their last stop was the Hall of Mirrors. They squeezed their way through the narrow halls, laughing and pointing at their outrageous reflections. 

The Fun House was hot and stuffy, and when the finally emerged into the cool night air, they were sweaty but happy, and they stumbled down the steps clutching at one another and trying not to trip. 

“You have revived my love for carnivals,” Magnus said after they finally caught their breath. Alec blushed and grinned. 

“What, you didn’t like them before?” he wondered, and tilted his head. 

Magnus shrugged. “I liked them when I was younger, but never really saw the appeal as I got older. Guess I was just in the wrong company,” he smiled and took Alec’s hand in his own. Alec’s mouth quirked up at one side and he gave Magnus’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Come on,” he said and pulled Magnus after him. 

It was getting late, the minutes ticking down until closing time, but they had one last stop to make. The line for the Ferris wheel was short, and they stopped briefly near a “You Must Be This Tall to Ride” sign featuring a long-necked dinosaur, which Alec thought was an odd choice of animal to use considering the sign was shorter than his 10-year-old brother. 

The carny let them on and locked the gate that secured them in, then moved the wheel for the next couple. They watched the ground recede below them until soon the wheel was spinning in slow circles. 

“Where do you think your siblings got off to?” Magnus asked once they’d stopped at the top, and Alec could only shrug as he looked out at the park and the lights and the people below them. 

“We agreed to meet back here in case our phones died or something,” he said and Magnus only nodded. 

“Speaking of phones,” Magnus said hesitantly, “would it be too forward of me to…ask for your number?” 

“No, of course not!” Alec practically shouted. “You—you can definitely have my number,” he added a little more quietly and Magnus only smiled and took out his phone. He let Alec rattle off his digits, and Alec grinned to himself as he saw Magnus save his contact information under “Alexander.” 

“So how do you like it here so far?” Alec asked, and Magnus leaned his head in his hand. 

“It’s not bad,” he shrugged, though he couldn’t help the small smile that formed as he took in Alec next to him, shy and hesitant. He’d never been on a blind date before, but he was glad he had agreed to it. Alec smiled back, and this time it was his turn to take Magnus’s hand. 

“I’m glad you had fun,” Alec said, and Magnus was certain he was closer than he’d been a few seconds ago. 

“Me too. I was actually afraid you would have a terrible time with me,” Magnus admitted. Alec’s expression softened, and he tilted his head. 

“Not possible,” he said softly, then leaned in and kissed him. Magnus had been half expecting it, but his heart still fluttered in his chest, and he thought suddenly how picturesque it was, like a fluffy romcom: him and a cute boy on a blind date kissing atop a Ferris wheel at an amusement park. He thought those kinds of things only happened in movies, and he smiled blissfully against Alec’s lips. 

“Woo hoo!” 

“Ow Ow!” 

Alec pulled away suddenly and they saw their small group watching and waving at the bottom of the Ferris wheel ramp. Apparently they were no longer at the top, and were also attracting an audience. Alec blushed and smirked as they waited for the carny to unlock the gate. Then they jumped down and walked hand in hand to meet their friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr  
@my-archerboy  
🖤💙


End file.
